


Walk Away Renee

by BAzulyRojo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthropomorphic, Depression, F/M, Furry, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAzulyRojo/pseuds/BAzulyRojo
Summary: Nick Wilde despierta ante otro anhelado día en Zootopia. Con nadie en quién contar, Nick navega por entre su existencia sin muchos obstáculos en su camino de esperanzas y sueños. Sin embargo, un encuentro cualquiera despertará algo al interior del zorro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk Away Renee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308472) by [PseudoFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox). 



Fuertes sonidos resonaron, aumentando su volumen cada segundo, a lo que Nick Wilde se despertó de golpe. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la chaqueta sucia que colgaba de una lámpara cercana, antes de tomar un profundo suspiro. Su mente reprodujo imágenes dispersas de él estando atrapado en un bote, sobre un lago de jugo de fresa, mientras el zorro se frotaba sus patas contra los ojos. Casi todo su sueño se purgaba de su mente al tomar asiento, mientras el zorro buscaba soñolientamente la alarma para apagarla.

Le tomo unos buenos cuarenta y cinco segundos a Nick para recordar que él no tenía una alarma. Otros treinta segundos para recordar el resto- había estacionado la furgoneta que él llamaba hogar frente a la torre del reloj por exactamente esa razón. Luego de que los fuertes campanazos terminaron, Nick se echó para atrás, pateó la gastada manta y unas pequeñas almohadas hacia a un lado. Pensó que, después de todo, habría preferido quedarse varado en el lago de jugo de fresa.

El zorro se metió en la chaqueta y se puso al otro lado de la van- poniendo un par de lentes de sol baratos dentro de su bolsillo. Tomó su cepilló de dientes y el tubo con dentífrico de dentro de una vieja lata de café antes de dar un suspiro. Observando por éntrelas persianas cubiertas de misteriosas manchas igual que el resto de las cosas que poseía, fijó sus ojos en los varios camiones de comida al otro lado de la calle. Mientras su estómago rugía, Nick apartó la vista y buscó su camiseta, ropa interior y shorts que tenía arremangado en una bola.

Nick metió con cuidado la bola de copa dentro de la chaqueta, deteniéndose para mirar fijamente su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor de la van. Dio un suspiro de nuevo mientras sus ojos pasaron por sobre el horizonte de su áspero y desordenado pelaje hasta ese maldito collar alrededor de su cuello. Estando bien acostumbrado a estas rutinas, el zorro masajeó sus sienes mientras salía caminando de la van hacia el vacío callejón. El frío viento llegó como un torrente de pequeños golpes sobre su cuerpo. Se frotó la cara por un momento, sus patas frotando el collar una vez más, mientras bajaba hasta el hormigón.

Mientras que el aburrimiento casi goteaba de la cara del zorro, Nick mentalmente repasó negocio a negocio en los que planearía entrar para que de inmediato lo rechacen, como siempre lo han hecho. Observó el mismo barrio familiar al final del pequeño callejón. Nick se apoyó contra un conjunto de tuberías oxidadas al costado de un edificio de apartamentos de rojos y marrones ladrillos, habiendo hecho esto muchas veces antes, para luego preguntar para qué molestarse en dar un paso más. Cerrando los ojos, pensó acerca de cómo podía haber una idéntica hilera de edificios departamentales a su derecha mientras que había una hilera de licorería tras licorería a su izquierda. El lugar en sí parecía tan sin alma, tan sencillo, y tan corriente. Apenas podría describirle a sus amigos donde encontrarlo- no es que tuviera muchos amigos en primer lugar.

Nick sabía que todos en su vecindad adoraban al mismo Dios de la misma manera, escuchaban la misma música, apoyaban los mismos equipos deportivos, vestían la misma ropa y estudiaban mentiras a medio explicar en el mismo pedazo de basura de escuela con los mismos e imposibles sueños. El zorro, al menos, no compartía sus ingenuos sueños de escapar. Sin embargo, todo aquello lo enfermaba en un profundo y sutil sentido- como el sordo dolor de una astilla que nunca sale.

Alguno quien fuera un mamífero, iba a depender simplemente de la calle de la que él o ella provinieran. Esa era la forma en Zootopia. Así era.

Nick volvió a abrir los ojos y pasó su pata contra los ladrillos fríos, tratando de forzarse a volver a la realidad. Tenía una cita con una de las tinas y duchas en el gimnasio público apenas a unos pasos de distancia, y sabía que no debería perderse. Caminó hacia el gimnasio a paso alegre, y se trató de concentrar en limpiarse un poco y estás más cómodo. Pero de repente el zorro se detuvo de lleno- casi cayéndose de cara al piso de la acera.

Cruzando la calle, parada detrás de un gran letrero que decía 'una vía', una antílope miraba hacia todos lados. Confusión casi goteaba de su cara mientras rodeaba su propio torso con sus brazos. Su vestido azul con rayas blancas combinaba sus zapatos blanquecinos y un par de brazaletes de azul oscuro tan perfectamente. Nick contempló sus hermosas características por un largo momento, su largo cabello frotándose en el frio viento contra sus profundos y bonitos ojos. Su pequeña mochila, bien decorada con un gran llavero y varios listones brillantes, tenía una correa que colgaba en el viento que llevaba estampado de nombre 'Renee'.

* * *

En un mundo distinto, en un tiempo diferente, con confianza él hubiera cruzado y preguntado a Renee si es que ella necesitaba ayuda. Él se habría alimentado de cuán adorable se vería su sonrojo, mientras el zorro la seguía escuchando atentamente en tanto que ella confesaba estar perdida. Él la habría coqueteado desvergonzadamente, diciéndole que tenía el aspecto de un ídolo pop o modelo, en vez de ser solo una estudiante.

La joven señorita se hubiera sentido apreciada por decirlo menos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al escuchar esos torrentes de sinceros cumplidos. Los dos juntos se hubieran ido a comer algo, conversando acerca de todo, desde música hasta arte, hasta el clima, hasta lo que sea que tenían en mente. Él habría llegado a conocerla con gran detalle en poco tiempo. Y ella con ansias habría hecho lo mismo.

Ellos habrían pasado un buen rato juntos por el resto del día. Se habrían dicho muchos tipos de chistes, algunos frescamente sucios, para luego ella recompensarlo con adorables expresiones después de cada una. Ella lo habría invitado a visitarla a su lujosa universidad. Él la habría invitado a pasar el rato en su bonito apartamento.

Renee habría encontrado su feliz actitud y su gran energía simplemente contagiosa. La habrían seguido pasando bien fantásticamente mientras pasaba el tiempo. Día tras día habrían significado experimentar muchas cosas juntos, teniendo muchas citas desde restaurantes lujosos hasta ver películas, relajarse en el parque, o cualquier otra cosa. Su relación habría florecido completamente, como si hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas.

Él se habría encontrado capaz finalmente, en un fatídico día, de acorralarla después de una de sus clases. La habría tomado suavemente de sus patas contra sus hombros y le habría dicho lo mucho que se preocupaba de ella. Le habría confesado que se enamoró de ella en el primer momento en que la vio. Habría escuchado precisamente como el cuerpo del zorro por completo se sintió capturado por un afecto casi mitológico, y ella habría aprendido exactamente cómo él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Él la habría acariciado suavemente a lo largo de su cara, perdiéndose en su mirada completamente.

Renee lo habría besado. Sus labios se habrían juntado como si fueran a formar un sello espiritual, dejando totalmente claro que se comprometieron a ser algo especial. Sus patas le habrían agarrado los lados de ella mientras se abrazaban, brotando emociones a través de sus cuerpos. Su abrazo podría haber durado por casi una eternidad. Él habría experimentado la verdadera felicidad de la que nunca habría soñado, con ella casi llorando al confesar que se sentía de la misma forma.

* * *

El collar de Nick iluminó amarillo mientras su corazón se aceleraba. La antílope continuaba mirando hacia su alrededor, totalmente ajeno a su existencia. El zorro levantó una pata en el aire, tratando de respirar hondo. Renee se volteó, dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse de él. Nick bajó su pata, con los ojos centrados en la marchita pintura de la señal de 'una vía' para luego forzarse a la calma.

Mientras la antílope comenzó a desaparecer a la distancia, el zorro se mantuvo completamente quieto. Cerrando los ojos una vez más, pudo sentir que su collar se preparaba para cambiar a su verde normal. Aunque estaba básicamente congelado como una estatua, tratando de no presionarse, Nick levantó las orejas y estuchó los sonidos de zapatos del antílope en la vereda. Cada pequeño sonido se hizo más y más débil que el anterior.

Nick volvió a abrir los ojos luego de que finalmente forzara sus latidos a la normalidad. Caminó hacia el letrero, mirando hacia ambos lados, pero la antílope no se veía por ninguna parte. Solo una vez más, se frotó sus patas contra su sien y dejó caer su cabeza, sus ojos mirando el frío pavimento.

Ella caminó por ahí. Ella se alejó. Así era.

**Author's Note:**

> Palabras del autor original:
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> Inspirado por el universo "Zistopia" y por una hermosa canción de la era de los 60s, esta historia es una precuela de otra pieza que escribí. Tal es llamada "Theirs & Ours". Ambas de ellas son historias de un capítulo, pero estoy interesado en escribir más en el futuro. También estoy interesado en la pareja Gazelle-x-Nick, con la esperanza de escribir también referencias menos melancólicas.
> 
> Esta versión de Nick Wilde es de vivir una vida difícil, tristemente, pero en las otras cortas historias se pone mejor para él. He decidido en marcar esta historia como 'completa' por ahora. Tengo varias ideas para desarrollar, tal vez en formas de historias multi-capítulo, ya veremos que sucede.


End file.
